


Do You Want Me To Kiss It Better?

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [26]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: "Lemme go, babe, I have work," Lena whispered as Kara grumbled and loosened her grip on the dark-haired woman. Lena pulled herself out of the warmth of Kara's arms with a deep regretful sigh, wanting nothing more but to cuddle with her wife for a few more hours.





	Do You Want Me To Kiss It Better?

**Author's Note:**

> 26\. Coffee
> 
> This starts out similarly to yesterday's lol. The ending is also poo poo garbage but I tried my best.

Lena's alarm beeped with a groan as her hand shot out blinding to silence her blaring phone. She rubbed a hand over her tired eyes as the warm body shifted behind her. 

It was Saturday but Lena had to go to L-Corp for an early meeting. The blonde behind her pressed her face against Lena's shoulder as Lena smiled at the contact. 

"Lemme go, babe, I have work," Lena whispered as Kara grumbled and loosened her grip on the dark-haired woman. Lena pulled herself out of the warmth of Kara's arms with a deep regretful sigh, wanting nothing more but to cuddle with her wife for a few more hours. 

Slipping out of the bed, she pressed a kiss to Kara's forehead and headed to the bathroom. After getting ready, she came back out into the bedroom to change and found Kara spooning Lena's pillow, blonde hair splayed out around her like a halo.

Lena smiled at the sight as she slowly got changed and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee before heading out. 

Lena turned on the coffee machine as she grabbed some fruit to munch on while it was brewing. 

After checking her phone and answering a few work emails, the coffee machine dinged signaling that it was ready for consumption. 

Lena grabbed the pot and poured the black coffee into the travel mug. She put the pot back in case Kara wanted some, unlikely but who knows. 

The young CEO blew gently on the steaming beverage so she could take a tentative sip. Her phone dinged as she received a text from her driver that he'd be here in 10 minutes. 

Lena sat down on the barstool as she smiled down at her lock screen, a photo of Kara holding an ice cream cone, bright smile illuminating her face, making her eyes crinkle around the edges. 

Staring down at the picture, Lena distractedly reached for her mug and took a small sip. 

"Shit," Lena hissed as she felt the scalding drink burn her tongue, accidentally gulping down more than she meant to. 

"What's wrong baby?" Kara asked, seeming to appear out of thin air next to her with a just of wind. 

Lena flinched in surprise, still startled whenever her wife did that even after 3 years of marriage. 

"I bernd mer tengue," Lena pouted sticking her tongue out at Kara to demonstrate.

Kara smiled at her adorable her wife was she squinted and pretended to use her X-Ray vision, "well it looks fine, but just in case do you want me to kiss it better?"

"Yeth pleathe," Lena mumbled around her tongue as Kara stepped closer and wrapped her arms around her. The blonde leaned down to kiss her softly.

Lena hummed against Kara's lips, melting into the blonde's warm embrace. 

"Thank you, darling, it's feeling much better already," Lena smiled against Kara's lips as she blonde rested her hands on Lena's hips.

Lena's phone buzzed on the table, signaling that her driver was here as she reluctantly pulled out of Kara's strong arms for the second time that day.

"You'll be back soon right?" Kara asked as she rested her forehead against Lena's. 

The CEO gave her a nod, leaning in for one more peck before snagging her phone and the travel mug off the counter. She gave Kara a small wave as she left their apartment. 

Kara smiled softly as she walked back to the bedroom with a yawn. She walked by the bedroom mirror and paused noticing Lena's lipstick smeared all across her lips. 

The blonde walked to the bathroom to wash it off then crawled back into bed with a dopey smile on her face, falling back asleep to thoughts of her amazing wife.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on a prompt from an OTP Prompt Generator: Person B burns their tongue on something hot, Person A kisses it better.


End file.
